Sonata of Darkness Arc
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Melody receives a letter from Hanzo, who she hired to gather information about the Sonata of Darkness. Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio decide to help her find it... But what dangers await them? Who is the group that plans on using the Sonata for their own evil ambition? A filler/connecting arc between the Election and Dark Continent arcs. Death, an OC group, and new location ahoy!
1. Request x And x Shadows

**Hunter x Hunter**

**The Sonata of Darkness Arc**

_**Hey hey hey! Here's my first Fanfic for my favorite Anime, Hunter x Hunter (2011)!~**_

_**I noticed that there are barely any, IF any, Fanfics that relate to the actual story and its arcs. Too many stories about Gon/Killua and people getting sucked into the world of Hunter x Hunter... Bleh!**_

_**So, I guess it's time to break the norm'. **_

_**There will be a good amount of OC's, but there will hopefully be enough returning characters to balance that out!**_

_**Dytomy Island is to the Southwest of Yorknew City. **_

_**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!~**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Request x And x Shadows  
**

Eyes that follow you no matter where you go. Eyes that pierce through the darkness, even when you close your own. Eyes that haunt your dreams, turning them to nightmares of blood... Scarlet blood...

This is the curse of the Scarlet Eyes that has affected Kurapika so immensely, plaguing his thoughts at every waking and non-waking moment. Then there came a time, a very rare occasion indeed, when a single question came to mind:

What if I had been there?

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika snapped back to reality, and the light noise of the café he was sitting in came back into his mind. He turned to his left to see the source of the gentle voice... It was Melody.

"Melody... What are you doing here?" Kurapika turned away for a moment, rubbing his eyes. Melody moved over to sit across from Kurapika, a worried expression on her face.

"You seem tired... Have you been hard at work?"

"Yes, I..." Kurapika looked around for a moment. "I was able to find some of my clan's eyes," he told her. "But it's still not enough."

"You shouldn't over-do it," Melody told him.

"Over-doing it is what it's going to take," Kurapika muttered, taking a sip of his tea, which was already cold from him spacing out for so long. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Melody stated. "Your friend, Leorio wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"Have you been following me?"

"No, I... Well, I have a request, actually." Melody reached up into her hat, pulling out a small, slightly crumpled letter. She set it on the table, and Kurapika picked it up, unfolding it and reading it. After a few moments, he put it down, looking at Melody in surprise.

"This is..."

"Yes," Melody said, giving a slight smile. "After our assignment for the Nostrade family was over, I went back to my mission... I contacted an Information Hunter by the name of Hanzo, and he found a lead for me-"

"To find the Sonata of Darkness."

"Hanzo..." Kuarpika remembered the bald ninja whom had been one of his fellow examinees. He was extremely powerful then, only being defeated by Gon's determination. "So, the request you wanted to ask of me?"

Melody looked down at the table solemnly. "This task is something I can't really do alone," she began, "Not just because of my disfigured state, but my mind's state as well. Facing the music that ruined my life..."

"At Dytomy Island... There's this cult that Hanzo talks about..."

"Yes," Melody said, "That is also a problem."

Kurapika gazed down at the letter, glancing through it again. "Are you sure you want me to accompany you?"

Melody nodded. "You know what it is like to want to destroy that which ruined your life," she stated, placing a hand over her heart, "It is because of this that I come to you with this selfish request, out of our mutual goals."

"I'm... not sure," Kurapika said. "I only came to Yorknew to meet up with Gon and Leorio, but I wanted to continue my hunt immediately following..."

"I understand," Melody said, taking the letter and putting it back into her hat. "I don't expect you to give up your mission to help me with mine. It's a selfish offer." Melody tipped her hat and hopped off of her chair, walking off.

"Wait!" Kurapika reached out to Melody, who stopped, turning to him. "Once I see Gon and Leorio, I'll decide then, alright?"

Melody nodded. "Then I shall await your response," she said. For a moment, she perked up, gazing out the window beside Kurapika. "Though, there they are."

Kurapika turned to look out the window. Sure enough, across the street was the tall, lanky man in a blue suit and small, spiky-haired boy he had befriended seemingly so long ago. "Ah! Tha-" Kurapika turned towards Melody, but she was gone. He sighed. _I want to make the world right, starting with destroying the Spiders... But... _

_Tap tap tap. _Kurapika's thoughts were cut short as he turned to see Gon standing outside the window, smiling and waving at him. Kurapika smiled back.

_I guess I shouldn't worry about things like that right now._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A single drop of sweat fell from Hanzo's brow, falling seemingly in slow motion before hitting the branch he was standing on. Usually, it would not have made a sound, but in the deathly silence of the forest at that moment, it sounded like a crashing wave.

_Shing!_ In an instant, a large metal rod shot through the trees from below, slicing through the branch. Hanzo leaped backwards, barely avoiding it, watching the metal pass just inches in front of him. As soon as he landed on another tree-branch, another rod came in from behind. Hanzo quickly spun around, producing his hidden blade, bringing it forth to deflect the piece of metal, sending it into another nearby tree.

"Impressive," a voice echoed through the trees. Hanzo looked around, unable to find the source, "So you really are a ninja like they said, ey?"

"I'm still waiting for you to show yourself," Hanzo stated, "Or are you too cowardly to do such a thing?"

Two more rods came flying up at Hanzo from different directions, crossing each other as they almost hit him, though Hanzo leaped to the side and fell through the trees, landing on his feet at the ground level. He squatted there, blade still at the ready, gazing through the silent forest.

"Give up already?" Hanzo peered around with his eyes. "You can't use Zetsu to hide yourself forever!"

The bushes behind Hanzo began to rustle. He turned to them... As he did, another steel rod was fired at him from the other side.

_Gotcha,_ the person in the bushes thought with a smirk.

The rod grew closer and closer... Then, suddenly, right before it hit Hanzo, a black aura emitted outward, deflecting it and sending it flying up through the trees. Hanzo then pointed his blade towards the bushes, to the surprise of the man hiding there. "So, there's two of you then? Go ahead and come out."

After a few moments, the bushes began to shake, and a man stood up, holding his hands up innocently. He was a rather lanky man wearing an open, leather vest with long, scraggly hair and corkscrew-earrings.

"Alright, alright, you got me," the man said. "That was a pretty impressive ability you've got there."

Hanzo glared at the man, not lowering his blade. "You should explain yourself, before I decide to kill you."

"Fair enough. Let me bring out my partner then," the newcomer stated, bringing his hand to his mouth and whistling. Hanzo turned to his right to see a sort of animal leap out of the bushes, rushing over to its master. Once it reached the man, Hanzo could see that it was a large dog made out of... scrap-metal.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting," Hanzo muttered.

"The name's Gero, and this is Scrap," the man said, petting the dog, which was an odd sight for Hanzo. "This is my island."

"Your island? I thought this place belonged to that cult?"

"Ahh, that group that holed themselves up in the mountain?"

"Yeah, that one. They've got something that I'm after," Hanzo explained. "I was hired to find it."

"What is it exactly? I may be of some assistance," Gero said with a grin. Scrap laid down beside him.

"Something called the Sonata of Darkness... I don't even know, it seems far-fetched to me. I mean, there's barely any information about it out there. I was lucky to find this place. Now I just have to wait for her to get here and- Wait..." Hanzo pointed his blade back at Gero again. "Who exactly are you?!"

Gero chuckled sinisterly. "You talk a lot, did you know?" Gero snapped his hand, and Scrap stood, tensing itself, battle-ready.

"Damn... Caught talking again," Hanzo said under his breath.

"But since you told me a lot, why don't I tell you something?" Scrap reached behind him and pulled out a jagged, rusted-looking dagger. "That cult you were talking about-"

"I'm its leader."

Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise. Scrap suddenly leaped towards him. As it grew near, another shot of dark aura came out of Hanzo, hitting it and knocking it away. As soon as it left Hanzo's view, Gero was upon him, bringing his dagger forward. Hanzo blocked his blade, and they stood there for a second, locked in a power struggle.

"That power of yours, what exactly is it? I'd love to know," Gero said with a cackle. He leaped back just as some of the black nen came out again, attempting ot hit him. "I would've taken you to be an Enhancer, but perhaps you weren't born for the ninja trade?"

"Jeez, and I thought I talked a lot," Hanzo said, bringing his hands together. "I'll show you my power..." The black aura began to seep out of Hanzo's body, enveloping him. Gero watched with increasing interest as the aura extended past Hanzo, creating another bubble of aura beside him, molding into something... After a few moments, it finished, and there stood a shadow version of Hanzo made out of Nen. "This is my: Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Conjuration," the two spoke at the same time.

Gero clapped once, grinning. "Great! Marvelous! So you use the shadow to extend beyond yourself, but you can also make it its own thing! Haha-"

"...It's too bad that you're just another sacrifice."

From the side, three metal rods came at the two Hanzos. Shadow Hanzo deflected them with ease, and Gero leaped into action once more, slicing at Hanzo, who avoided the attacks. Scrap leaped out at Shadow Hanzo, who grabbed hold of its incoming clawed arm, throwing it to the side. Scrap slid across the ground and recovered, running at him instantly.

"It must be strenuous, having to focus on fighting while controlling a clone," Gero said wickedly as he continued to slice at Hanzo with super-fast movements.

"Hmph, not at all," Hanzo said, to Gero's surprise. As he avoided one of Gero's oncoming stabs, he elbowed Gero's arm with immense force, making Gero gasp and drop his dagger. Then, he brought his hidden blade on his right hand across his neck...

And sliced his head clean off.

Blood spurted into the air, and Gero's headless body fell to its knees, his head rolling a few yards away. Scrap, which was running at the Shadow Hanzo, stopped and began to back away. Hanzo moved to his clone's side.

_It hasn't disappeared... Is his Nen strong enough to continue after death? _

Scrap turned and ran off into the forest. Hanzo sighed, concealing his blade. His Nen clone began to dissipate, returning to Hanzo's aura. He wiped off some of the blood from his clothes.

"If that was the leader, then this place is too boring for me," Hanzo said, cracking his neck and turning and walking off from the scene.

* * *

Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio sat in the Yorknew cafe, which was now almost empty, with them being the only customers left as the sun was falling beneath the horizon.

"So, how was the election? I couldn't keep up with what was happening," Kurapika said.

"Well..." Leorio scratched his chin in thought. "It's a long story, actually. I guess the main thing to know is that I'm not the Chairman, and Gon is alright." He pat Gon's shoulder.

"Yep! It's all thanks to Killua," Gon said.

"Killua? Speaking of which, where is he?" _It's unusual for Gon and Killua to be apart,_ Kurapika thought.

"He decided to go see the world," Gon stated. For a moment, there was a hint of sadness, but he instantly dropped it, showing a wide smile. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again one day. So, I need to get stronger to make sure I keep up with him!"

Kurapika smiled at this. "Well, I'm glad you're still the same as ever."

"What about you?" Leorio pointed at Kurapika. "You must've been busy with something, right?"

"Of course! I was hunting down the eyes. I was able to find quite a few, but... There's still many more to go," Kurapika said.

"That's great! We should go and help him, right Leorio?" Gon looked expectantly at Leorio.

"Ehh, hey now... I have to go back to Medical School for a while after this," Leorio stated.

"It's alright... Actually, I was going to do something else," Kurapika said.

"What is it?"

"Melody approached me with a request..." Kurapika leaned forward, gazing down at his drink in thought. "I wish to hear your opinion on it..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Within the volcano of Dytomy Island, a man sat upon a throne made out of volcanic rock. The room was mostly dark, except for the slight cracks in the walls and floor that emitted molten, red light around.

Scrap entered the room, approaching the man sadly. It laid down beside his rocky throne.

"What happened?" The man placed his large hand on Scrap's head. The scrap-dog gazed up at him. "... … I see."

The man stomped his right foot angrily. As he did, the entirety of the volcano began to rumble and roar in his wake. A bit of magma shot up out of the cracks in the ground, brightening the dark room a little more...

So that you could see the man's Scarlet Eyes, illuminated in the red light.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter Preview**

"Are you sure you can go through with this?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to use the Sonata, don't you?"

"Hisoka..."

"The Spiders!"

"Bring us a man there by the name of Gero."

"He'll get the fight he's looking for, but the outcome won't be in his favor."

**Cause x And x Effect**

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to incorporate a fight of sorts to maybe keep you interested ;D It wasn't pointless though, by any means. But anyways, please review to let me know how you feel about this, and I'll see you guys later! 3_


	2. Cause x And x Effect

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm likely going to update weekly or every 3 days now that the Manga has continued, since it'll give me some new ideas or insight into things I might have never thought of before. So don't be sad!~^^**_

**Chapter Two**

**Cause x And x Effect**

As night fell upon Yorknew City, the light never seemed to falter as shops and buildings all around lit up with bright, colorful lights. Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio stayed in the Hotel Beitacle, the same hotel which they stayed in many months ago during the Underground Auction.

Gon and Leorio had passed out, but Kurapika stood at the balcony, on the phone with Melody.

"...They thought that I should go with you. In fact, Gon really wanted to go," Kurapika told her. "Leorio insisted that he couldn't let us go alone."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Melody was silent for a few moments. "Are you sure you can go through with this? It could be dangerous."

"Of course," Kurapika said. "I promised that I'd rid the world of evil... This will bring me one step closer to that goal."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Kurapika was taken aback by this statement.

"I'm just across the street," Melody stated. Kurapika gazed across at the building on the other side of the road. Sure enough, he could just pick out Melody a few stories below. "I can hear your heartbeat from here... There's something more."

"... There's nothing more," Kurapika said softly.

"I could see it in your eyes before... You want to use the Sonata, don't you? On the Spiders?"

Kurapika closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," he spoke, hanging up. Kurapika headed back into the room, and Melody watched, a bit saddened.

_I hope everything goes alright..._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"The boss has met with the Nen exorcist."

"This is good news. But what of the chain user?"

"Kurapika? He's as good as dead, that's for sure."

Out of the darkness, a short, black-haired person stepped out into the light, his usual mask concealing his mouth. "What makes you think that we can find him that easily?"

"Ah, you came, Feitan," Franklin, the large, Frankenstein's-monster-like man stated. He was sitting in an abandoned building along with the rest of the Phantom Troupe members: Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Phinks, Shalnark, Shizuku, and Bonolenov, just outside of Yorknew City.

"Nobunaga's practically got this guy's scent down by now," Phinks told Feitan. "He's been interested in killing that guy since he took down Uvo, and I can't say that I feel any differently."

Nobunaga, who was sharpening his sword, spoke without stopping, "This is not a personal vendetta. Those are for the weak."

"We all know you and Uvo were pretty close though," Shalnark said, nudging Nobunaga, who scowled a bit, continuing on. "Anyways... We should all come up with a plan to catch him while he's here in Yorknew."

"He's here right now?"

Nobunaga stopped his sharpening, seemingly not intrigued. "If he's here, I'll find him," the samurai stated, spinning his blade then placing it into its sheathe at his side.

"We shouldn't be rash about it," Machi said, seemingly bored, playing with some of her Nen thread. "Chrollo would know what to do when he returns."

"Since when did you start doubting the Troupe's abilities?" Phinks raised an eyebrow at her. "Or maybe you're looking to suck up to the boss some more..."

Machi shot Phinks a nasty look, and she opened her mouth to retort... But she stopped when a new voice spoke.

"Ohhh, but she's right, you know."

Everyone turned to see a figure coming their way through one of the broken windows to the building, the glittering moonlight at their back making them just a silhouette... Though, the voice was all they needed to know who it was.

"Hisoka..." Machi turned her head away as he grew closer.

Hisoka stopped beside Machi. "It's good to see you again, Machi~"

"Get any closer and I'll kill you," she stated.

Shrugging innocently, Hisoka walked towards the center of the group. "Fair enough. I'm here to give you some... information."

"You're not one of us anymore," Phinks said, glaring at Hisoka, "And I doubt you ever were. So why don't you scram?"

"That's pretty rude," Hisoka said with a smirk. "And here I was going to tell you what Kurapika had planned..."

The Phantom Troupe members exchanged glances. Shizuku stepped forward. "But what will you get out of giving us information?"

"Who says I want something in return, hmm?"

"Don't act like we don't know your ways," Machi muttered.

"You're all so touchy... I like it." Hisoka licked his lips, staring at Machi for a moment before looking around at everyone. "Kurapika and his company are heading for the island of Dytomy in the morning."

Everyone was surprised by this. "You... You told us?" Phinks was a bit confused by this.

"My request is simple," Hisoka said with a smile. "Chrollo and I will meet once he is cured, and none of you will interfe-" He stopped in mid-sentence as, suddenly, Nobunaga unsheathed his sword, running at him at an almost invisible speed, slicing for his throat. Hisoka bent backwards onto his hands, dodging the attack. The other Troupe members watched this lightning-fast encounter in surprise. Hisoka stood back up, turning towards Nobunaga. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"I'm tired of your obsession with the boss," Nobunaga stated, sheathing his sword once more. "Just get out of here."

"Fair enough," Hisoka stated, holding his hands up innocently as he walked towards the window he had come in from, winking at Machi as he passed her.

When Hisoka was gone, silence washed over the Troupe.

"He's a danger to us all," Nobunaga stated.

"Don't worry about him," Phinks said, stepping out towards the middle of everyone. "He'll get the fight he's looking for with the boss-"

"But the outcome won't be in his favor."

* * *

As soon as the morning came, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Melody got up and headed towards the port just to the west of Yorknew, outside of town.

"It feels great to go on another adventure," Gon said, stretching his arms. "I hope we get to see some cool new things!"

"Ehh? You know this'll probably be dangerous," Leorio commented.

"Yeah, but Killua and I became way stronger in the past few months. You won't even recognize me!"

"Well, so have I, so I guess we'll have to see who's stronger," Leorio said with a grin. Gon raised a fist into the air.

"I accept that challenge!"

"Don't forget the mission at hand though," Kurapika told them. "We may be facing some formidable opponents at the island."

"There's no reason to fret until we get there," Melody told him. Kurapika looked at her. "I told Hanzo to scout out the situation ahead of us."

"Well, hopefully we can meet up with him th-" Kurapika stopped walking, his eyes widening. Everyone stopped to look at him, confused. After a few seconds, Kurapika's eyes began to glow their scarlet red color... He turned to his right. "...Spiders!"

In an instant, Nobunaga was upon them, his blade slicing horizontally at them. Kurapika, due to sensing them quickly, was able to leap up to avoid it. Gon, using his quick first step, pushed Melody out of the way. That just left Leorio...

But Leorio was slow to turn around, watching Nobunaga coming at him. Nobunaga's blade approached towards his neck...

He stopped the blade at Leorio's neck. Leorio was in shock, not daring to move. Kurapika raised his right hand to use his chains, but stopped as something flew in from the side, hitting Leorio in the back of the neck. It was a small, pink antenna-like object. Nobunaga spun around, pointing his katana at Gon and Melody, while Leorio suddenly produced his pocket knife and held it up to his own neck.

_What's going on?_ Kurapika started to look around for the source of the antenna.

"You might not want to look away," Nobunaga stated. Kurapika turned to him. "I could kill your two friends here while Shalnark makes the other slice his own throat."

"What do you want? If it's me you're after, then I'm ready for you," Kurapika said to him angrily.

"We just want to come to an understanding," Nobunaga stated. He moved his eyes over to Kurapika. "Drop your hand."

"Why would I do that?" Kurapika tensed up.

"Don't be an idiot. We'll drop our arms as well," Nobunaga stated. "Even if you don't trust me, there's not much choice, is there?"

Kurapika glanced over at Leorio, Gon, then Melody, who was staring intently at Nobunaga. She then looked at Kurapika, nodding as if to confirm that Nobunaga was telling the truth. He dropped his hand.

"Good." Nobunaga pulled his sword away from Gon and sheathed it. Leorio was still struggling, being forced to hold the knife against his throat. Nobunaga thumbed over to him. "He'll stay like that til I'm done." The samurai cleared his throat, turning to face Kurapika. "From what I hear, you're going on a little quest..."

"How do you-" As soon as Gon began to speak, Nobunaga shot him a look that made him shut-up.

"Your friend Hisoka told us. So, we're going to give you an ultimatum," Nobunaga said. "You're headed to Dytomy Island, right? Then we need you to do something for us-"

"Bring us a man there, named Gero. He's apparently leading some kind of cult over there."

"Why is he important to you? Looking for member replacements?"

Nobunaga glared at Kurapika. "It's for our own reasons. If you bring him to us, we can give you information about your precious eyes."

Kurapika was surprised by this statement. Nobunaga walked past him, signaling with a hand. The antenna on Leorio's neck fell off, and he dropped the knife from his throat, gasping.

"Bastard!" Leorio pointed at Nobunaga as he walked off. "Have to use your friends to contain me!"

"It's fine, Leorio," Kurapika said. "They won't hinder us, for now."

Melody stepped forward. "Should we do their request?"

"Of course not," Kurapika answered. "This mission is to find the Sonata, not to bring someone to the Spiders."

"But they'll tell you about the eyes! You can't give that up," Gon exclaimed.

"I agree," Leorio said, "Those guys are dangerous, but if you've got their leader and one of their members trapped with your chain, they won't do anything to you, right?"

"But-" Kurapika rubbed his temple. "We'll... have to see how it goes, then."

"Don't give up this opportunity for my sake," Melody stated, looking up at Kurapika. "You need to vanquish the evil of the world, right? You don't need the Sonata for that. You can do it peacefully."

"Peace won't work against the Phantom Troupe," Leorio muttered. Gon glared at him, and he chuckled nervously.

"Leorio's right. When the time comes, peace won't be viable," Kurapika said softly, continuing to walk. "They never used peace to get what they wanted."

Kurapika turned to look back at them, his eyes still glowing a Scarlet red.

"So I won't have mercy either."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter Preview**

"W-What the hell is that!?"

"_Rock... Paper..."_

"It's getting farther away!"

_This is my last shot..._

"As the pendulum sways, so shall your destiny."

"Hanzo...!"

**Crashing x And x Swinging**


End file.
